Tears All Over You
by Shipper Smile Shipper143
Summary: Everything will change... Everyone should have another chance... But something will happen and it's really going to be painful... But will Toy Chica forgive Toy Bonnie for what he had done? Will their relationship last? Or Toy Chica will fall in love with someone else? Will Mangle change? Or all of these would end up as a sad story? For more information, read my reviews! Human Ver.
1. Poor Toy Chica

Chapter 1 - Poor Toy Chica

Toy Chica

"Mama!" I cried.

"Yeah!" She answered then she came to me.

"Mama, I need money to pay my tuition fee. Almost half of it are not yet paid." I

sighed.

"I'm sorry Toy Chica. But you need to stop your education."

"But, but... Why Mama?"

"Because we don't have enough money. It has started when your father died. I didn't

know what to do. Then I saw a bakery. I also started my bussiness as a baker. But it is

not enough for our daily needs." Mama explained briefly.

"I understand, Mama."

"Okay Toy Chics my darling, let's go to bed." She kissed me.

"Okay Mama." I went to my bed.

I cried silently so Mama doesn't know that I am crying.

"What is this life? Why is the world so cruel?" I'm asking myself.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Someone's knocking at the door.

"Toy Chica! Can you open the door for me?" Mama cried from her room.

"Okay, Mama!"

I opened the door.

"Toy Chica!" It's my best friend.

"What do you want now Foxy?" I said grumpily.

"I'm gonna show you something." He held my hand and we ran away.

"Foxy, what is it?"

"We're here. Look."

I was surprised when I saw it.


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2 - The Surprise

Foxy

I want to surprise her.

Because I love her.

I don't want her to know.

My surprise is just simple. I'd found her a job. She will be a personal maid of the Bon-

Bon family. I hope they will accept her and her mother.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her.

"It's... It's... It's... BEAUTIFUL!" She exclaimed and hugged me. Of course I blushed.

"Thank you Foxy. I really appreciate it." Please say you love me.

"Yeah, I know that life's hard now."

"You're right, Foxy. You are always there when I need you." Those wonderful kind

words makes me blush again.

I held her hand, but she took it off.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah." Actually, I'm not okay.

"What time is it?" She asked me again.

"8:30 p.m."

"Oh my gosh! Foxy, thank you so much, but I need to go. Thank you again!" She ran fast.

Now, I'm left behind.

"I love you." I whispered to myself.

"Bro!"

"Oh!" I shocked. It is only my best friend.

"Uhmmmm... What are you whispering?" He asked.

"I don't whisper remember?"

"But I heard you once, but I can't remember it. Please, tell me. I won't tell anybody."

"I said that I don't whisper, Springtrap."

"Okay. Let's go now, Foxy. It is already late."

"Okay Springtrap. Let's go."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! Bro!"

Now, that was my day.


	3. You're Hired!

Chapter 3 - You're Hired!

Toy Chica

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Yeah, what is it darling?"

"I have a good news for you."

"Go on."

"I found a job for you and me. We will be the maids in the Bon-Bon family!"

"What? Oh my gosh darling! We will be rich!"

"Yeah, I know right!"

"Tomorrow, we will apply there."

"Already?"

"Of course. First come, first serve."

"Oh! I forgot! Yeah! Tomorrow!"

I can't believe it. We will have a job. I hope that they will accept us. Thank you so much

Foxy. Without you, I will not live anymore.

I sleep early because I'm so excited tomorrow.

Later...

"Toy Chica! Wake up! We will apply now. Get ready!" Mama woke me up.

"OOOOOOOH!" I shocked with happiness.

"I said let's get ready!"

"Okay Mama!"

I stood up and fixed my bed. I took a bath. And I wore my clothes.

"Toy Chica, are you ready?"

"Yes Mama."

Oh my gosh! This house is like a palace! It is so big and beautiful. Foxy is right. They

are very rich.

Tok. Tok. Tok. We knocked at the door.

"Yes?" A maid opened the door for us.

"We are applying as the new maids for the Bon-Bon family." Mama Chica answered.

"Oh, Sir Bonnie!" The maid cried.

"Yes?" A man answered.

"Someone is looking for you."

"What can I do for you?" He talked and asked us.

"We are applying as the new maids here." I answered.

"Ah I see. Come in." He let us to come in.

"So, you are hired already."

"Already?!" Mama and I asked the same in shocked.

"Yeah. At my first look, you are good. I don't need resume or whatever."

"Thank you very much, Sir. We really need this."

"Yeah, sure. Let me introduce my son." Then he came to a boy. Reading his book.

"This is Toy Bonnie. He is very lazy. He is also spoiled. Sorry about that. I really hope

that you are patience with him." Yeah? A rich kid but lazy. What the?

"Dad, shut up!" Woah! He asked his dad to shut up!

"Uhmm... Who are you again?" Sir Bonnie asked me.

"Toy Chica."

"Yeah, Toy Chica will you be his personal maid?" Whattttt?!

"Uhmm... Yes Sir." I really need to do this for my life.

Can we do this thing? I really hope so.

Toy Bonnie, I wish that you are good to me, your new personal maid.


	4. Toy Bonnie's Classmate

Chapter 4 - Toy Bonnie's Classmate

Toy Bonnie

So, this Toy Chica is my new personal maid. I will teach her a lesson.

After their discussion, I ran into my room. I want silence to refresh my brain.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Who is it?" I said grumpily.

"Uhmm... Sir it's me your new personal maid, Toy Chica." Wooaah! Already?

"Come in."

Then she opened the door.

"Uhmm... Sir, your father said that I should know you more." Da heck Dad?

"Why?"

"I don't know Sir."

"Get out of this room if you don't know the answer!"

"Okay Sir." Then she went out of the room.

I went out to check her. YEP, she's okay. Dad will not hit me in the butt again. I went back.

Trrrrrrrrrrr! My phone rang. I hope it is not Dad.

"Toy Bonnie!" Don't scream too loud. It's my classmate, Mangle.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost broke my eardrum!"

"I'm sorry, but we need you right now!"

"For what?"

"Toy Freddy met an accident. He is staying at the hospital."

"But why?"

"I don't have time to explain. Your friend needs you."

"Okay, I'll be on my way."

I went to my car and drove fast to the hospital.

"Miss, where is my friend, Toy Freddy?" I asked a nurse.

"Uhmm... Sir, he is in the room 143."

"Thank you Miss."

"No problem."

I went to Toy Freddy's room.

"Toy Bonnie!" Mangle hugged me, but I pushed her away.

"Toy Bonnie!" Balloon Boy came over to me.

"How's Toy Freddy?" I asked Balloon Boy.

"Toy Freddy will be fine. He just need more rest."

"Hooo! It should be." I chilled.

"Yeah. Thank God that he is fine." Said Mangle.

Mangle is flirting with me again. I know that she have a crush on me.

Will I ever return the feelings with her attitude is like that?


	5. Kiss Me?

Chapter 5 - Kiss Me?

Toy Chica

How rude! I feel like I don't want to do this anymore!

I went outside to the park to keep calm.

"Toy Chica!" Someone called me.

"Foxy!"

"Toy Chica, how is your work? Is it okay?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"My new boss, Toy Bonnie is very spoiled, irresponsible, and rude."

"What?! Well, someone's gonna taste the fury of Foxy The Pirate!"

"Hahahahaha! Seriously Foxy, don't do it."

"I won't do it. I'm just joking."

"Yeah."

"Uhmm... I almost forgot! Toy Chica, I'm going to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I... I... I..."

"Come on Foxy. Say it."

"I... I... I...-"

Trrrrrrrr! My alarm rang.

"Oh my gosh! Foxy! I have to go! My boss will gonna kick my butt if I don't get there

on time!"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!"

"See ya!"

I went back to my boss' house or mansion whatsoever.

"Toy Chica! Come here!" Not again. My boss, Toy Bonnie called me.

I went to his room.

Tok. Tok. Tok. I knocked at the door and opened it.

"Sir, it's me Toy Chica. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to clean this mess." Then he pointed a table full of mess.

"Okay Sir."

Then I picked up the pieces of paper.

"After that, fix my bed. I want it to be perfectly cleaned and fixed."

"Yes Sir."

Then I took a broom and swept the small pieces of paper.

"What is this life?" I whispered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Sir."

"If there is, I'm gonna kiss you."

"K... K... Kiss me?" I said nervously.

"No! Such a feeler! Continue!"

"Yes Sir Toy Bonnie."

Then he came out of the room.


	6. Lost Chance

Chapter 6 - Lost Chance

Foxy

Stupid! Stupid! I knocked on my head.

"Why did I didn't even said it? So stupid! I had my chance, but I ruined it!" I cried.

"Tell what?"

"Oooopss!" I shocked.

"Gosh! It's only you." I continued.

"Yeah, it's only me, Springtrap. I heard you. You were about to tell what?"

"I didn't even said anything."

"Admit it! I heard you!"

"Okay. Here it goes... Uhmm... I didn't even said to her that I love her."

"Who?"

"Toy Chica."

"Toy Chica?"

"Yeah."

"Gosh! You love her? Yes! Now I know who is your first crush!"

"Yeah, I know right."

"Don't worry Foxy I will help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? You're my best friend."

"Thanks Springtrap."

"No problem, dude."

"Thanks."

"I have to go now Foxy. See ya later."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Bye."

After that, I went to the mall to cheer me up. This is the place that Toy Chica loved to go.

I saw Toy Chica! Why is she carrying heavy bags? She is after a blue man. I hide so Toy Chica doesn't know that I am here.

I also want to here what they are saying.

"Let's go! Hurry up! Carry those bags!" Said the blue man. Poor Toy Chica. I want

to help her but I can't. I remember the things that she told me.

"Okay Sir." Toy Chica answered.

What shall I do to help her?


	7. At The Mall

Chapter 7 - At The Mall

Toy Bonnie

How can she be serious at all time? I'm just joking. Remember, I will teach her a

lesson?

"Toy Chica! Where are you?" I called her.

"I'm right here, Sir."

"We will shop at the mall." By this, I will give her a hard time.

"Okay, Sir."

"Come on! Move! Go to the car!"

"Okay, Sir."

She went to the front seat.

"Uhmm... You will sit here?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Sir."

Then she moved to the back seat.

I drove fast.

"Sir, did you drunk?" She asked me.

"Drunk what?"

"Liquor."

"What! Are you serious, Toy Chica?"

"Yes, Sir. You drove so fast."

"Actually, it's my hobbit."

"Okay, Sir."

Then we went out of the car near the entrance gate.

"Good morning, Sir Toy Bonnie." The sales lady greet me.

"Oh my gosh! Sir Toy Bonnie has a girlfriend!" They cried.

"No, it's my personal maid that Dad gave me."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Next time don't assume somebody else."

"Okay, Sir. Sorry again."

I shopped while she's behind me.

"Here, hold these for me."

"Sir, it's too heavy."

"We're giving you salary, right?!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's go! Hurry up! Carry those bags!"

"Okay, Sir."

We went back to my home again.

"Place those things to their proper places." I commanded.

"Yes, Sir."


	8. I'm Sick

Chapter 8 - I'm Sick

Toy Chica

I woke up so early. I feel that I am sick. I touched my forehead. It's hot.

Sir Toy Bonnie shouldn't know about this. I still need to do my job.

I walked down stairs. I saw Sir Toy Bonnie.

"Buy me a box of fresh milk." He commanded already? It's still 7:00 a.m.

"Yes, Sir."

I can't walk properly. But I still need to do my job.

Toy Bonnie

Why is she can't walk properly? I know! I think she's tricking me. So I commanded her

to buy at the grocery store.

...

Where is she? It's already 30 minutes and she's not here yet. So I opened the door

to check. I saw her. She's lying on the ground. I touched her forehead. It's hot.

I picked up her and put her on the couch.

I went to the refrigerator to get her a medicine.

"Here drink this."

...

"Where am I?" I think she's awake.

"You're sick so I gave you a medicine."

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, Sir. I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. I already forgave you."

"Thank you Sir."

But this don't mean that I really forgave you. I'm just doing it for my Dad.

Mangle

"I love you, Toy Bonnie." I'm practicing how to say it perfectly.

"You really love him, right?" BB asked me.

"I sure do!"

"How are you Toy Freddy?" BB asked.

"I'm fine."

"Hi guys!" Someone called us.

"Marionette!" I came to him.

"You came back!" Toy Freddy cried.

"Yes I do!"

"How's life in Europe by the way?" BB asked him.

"It's fine. Hey! Where is Toy Bonnie?"

"At his house." I answered.

"I know! Let's call Toy Bonnie!" BB cried.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Toy Bonnie!" I called him.

"What is it again, Mangle?"

"Marionette came back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Wait. I want to see him. I'll be on my way."

"See you then."

Toy Bonnie

"Toy Chica. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"Secret just come with me."

"Okay, Sir."


	9. Jealous?

Chapter 9 - Jealous?

Mangle

"Where is Toy Bonnie?"

"Keep calm, Mangle. He will be here right now." BB comforted me.

"Where?"

"I said right now."

"Don't ever trick me, BB. Or else..."

"Else what?" Someone was behind me.

"Toy Bonnie!" I cried with joy.

"Yeah, where's Marionette?"

"There. Giving Toy Freddy a medicine." BB answered.

"Uhmm... Who is that girl behind you?" I asked Toy Bonnie.

"Is that your GIRLFRIEND?!" I burst into tears.

"Yes. Why?" Toy Bonnie answered.

"How dare you!" I cried again.

"No! Maam, I'm his personal maid." The girl said.

"P... P... Personal maid?" I asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Then, what is your name?" I asked again.

"Toy Chica."

I kept calm when I heard that it is his personal maid only.

But I still need to protect me and my Toy Bonnie.

I grab her and put her away.

"Never ever steal my Toy Bonnie!"

"Yes, Maam."

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Now go away!"

"Guards!" I continued.

The security guards kicked her away.

Finally.

I went back to my friends.

"Hey, where is Toy Chica?" BB asked me.

"Kicked out."

"That's rude." Said BB.

"Nope. That's not rude for me."


	10. Dream Or Not?

Chapter 10 - Dream Or Not?

Toy Chica

I can't believe that I burst into tears.

How rude! I don't do anything bad! I'm just here for my work. I would never steal that

stupid Toy Bonnie!

...

I will walk all the way home. It's too far and I don't have enough money.

A lightning flashed.

"Ay!" The thunder is too loud.

The rain began...

I knew it!

This shouldn't happen.

This is a opened area.

There is no a closed area to evacuate.

I don't know what to do.

I saw a bench. I just it there.

Again, I'm crying.

I want to quit, but I can't. I want to help my Mama.

I'm wet, hungry, and thirsty.

I want to end this horrible life.

Peeeeeeep! Peeeeep! I heard a car.

Then a boy came to me, Toy Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"Nothing." I'm crying.

"Let's go home." Then he grabbed my hand.

"No. Just leave me here." I pull back my hand.

"You're coming with me even if you like it or not." Then he picked me up.

"Put me down!"

"Shut up!"

"I said put me do-"

Before I finish my sentence, he kissed me.

My heart are beating so fast.

"I know what happened." He said.

I just opened my eyes very wide.

I can't move. I froze.

"Next time, just say yes." He said.

Are these all true or these are just a dream?


	11. Rude Mangle

Chapter 11 - Rude Mangle

Toy Bonnie

I like tricking somebody else so I tricked Mangle that Toy Chica is my girlfriend?

I saw her face. It's like she's going to cry. I like to laugh, but I can't. BB, Toy

Freddy, and Marionette are here.

Toy Chica admit that she is only my personal maid. Wow! How honest!

Later... Mangle grabbed Toy Chica for what?

After 5 minutes, Mangle went here without Toy Chica.

Where is she?

I heard Mangle that Toy Chica has been kicked out. She also said that it is not rude

for her. For me it is rude!

I grabbed Mangle and we talked to a private place.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"For what?"

"You said that my GIRLFRIEND has been kicked out. What was that for?"

"B... B... But she said that she is not your girlfriend."

"I know. I'm just tricking you. But my question here is why did you that?"

"Because, I thought that she is going to put you away from me."

"Jealous? You are jealous?"

"Yes. But you know that I love you, right?"

"I know, but I didn't even love you back."

"W... W... What did you say?" She looked hurt.

"I didn't even love you back."

"What the heck are you talking about Toy Bonnie? After all the things that we

thought about!"

"You know what? At first, I love you. But since you had changed, I had never like you

again."

"You, you, like me? Oh my gosh! You like me!"

"But that was before. Again, never ever mess with Toy Chica!"

"What, that girl, again?"

"I have no time to talk about this. I need to go!" I ran away.

"Hey! Hey! Remember this, you will fall back at me!"

I want to say never.

But I still need to find Toy Chica.

I forgot that it will rain today.

Finally, I saw her.

She is crying like she had never cried before.

I need to pick her up because my Dad will punch me in the face."

She is too talkative. So I kissed her to make her to be quiet.

I put her to the car. She is still not moving.

Again, I drove so fast.

We went back home.

"Hey. Get out." I said.

She is not moving.

"So, you want me to do this again." I picked her up.

"You should take a bath. The water out there is dirty."

"Okay, Sir."

You can talk now?

"Then she walked up stairs."

Trr. Trr. Trr. My phone rang.


	12. I Think I Love You

Chapter 12 - I Think I Love You

Toy Chica

I never expect that he will do that to me.

In the first place, when he kissed me, I felt like I love him.

I realize that he is not bad after all.

He just like to trick somebody else.

I like to move, but I can't. I'm shy and shocked.

I also felt like he cares for me. But how? How is this possible?

This shouldn't happen next time. It is impossible for a rich boy like him will fall in love

with a poor girl like me.

I looked at him when I'm in the stairs. He is answering a call in his cellphone.

Maybe it is important. So I continue my walk.

Foxy

My heart is aching.

Why? Why? Why?!

Why did you kissed her?

That is my soon-to-be-girlfriend you're stealing!

I want to punch him, but I can't.

Toy Chica will hate me if I do that.

I went home. I can't stop crying.

I will seek revenge!

Toy Bonnie

I answered my phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Marionette."

"What is it?"

"I will have a party or ball next week for the celebration of my return here."

"So, what are you saying?"

"You are invited to come. Be sure to have a partner next week. Because every partner

will dance."

"P... P... Partner?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uhmm... Nothing."

"Be sure to have. I trust you."

"Okay, Marionette and by the way, thanks for the invite, men."

"No prob. Bye! See you next week!"

"Okay, bye!"

P... P... Partner? I don't know who.

How about Mangle? Nope... We have an argument, right? Then who?

"It's time to sleep." My Dad reminds me.

"Okay, Dad."

I didn't even sleep that night.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me ,Toy Chica. Your Dad said that I should make you a breakfast."

"Come in."

Then she opened the door.

My eyes grew wide when I saw her.


	13. Acting Weird

Chapter 13 - Acting Weird

Toy Chica

"Make my son a breakfast this morning." Sir Bonnie commanded.

"Yes, Sir Bonnie."

How about a hotdog? Nope... He doesn't like hotdogs.

How about bacon and eggs? Sure! He kinda like it.

...

Tok. Tok. Tok. I knocked at the door several times.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Toy Chica. Your Dad said that I should make you a breakfast."

"Come in."

Then I opened the door.

His eyes grew wide when he saw me.

His kinda weird.

"Here it is, Sir." I put the meal on his table.

Then he stood up and pushed me hard to the wall.

"You're mine! I said you're mine!"

I can't breathe.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I said you're mine!"

"I don't understand you!"

"If you don't understand me, then this..." Then he kissed me, again.

"Sir, please, I really don't understand you."

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed loud. It is only my imagination.

He smirked at me.

I looked at my hand. Oh my gosh! I'm still holding Sir's breakfast.

"Sir, here's your breakfast. Sorry, Sir."

Toy Bonnie

She's acting weird. I only smirked at her because she's so funny.

Imagining things while doing her work. Nice job!

Gosh! I remembered! Who will be my partner?

"Sir." She distracted me.

"Yes, what now?!"

"Sorry, Sir."

Sorry. I'm distracted.

I got an idea! How about I ask her to be my partner.

But this is not the time for me to ask her.

I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not respecting me." I tricked her. My mood is like I'm angry.

"Sorry, Sir."

"It's look like I'm going to fire someone."

"Sorry, Sir. Please, don't fire me."

"Oh well. I changed my mind."

"What? Sir, I can't understand you."

"Open the box."

"Sir, what box?"

"There." I pointed the box over there. Let's see if she's surprised.

"This?"

"Yes."

Then she opened the box.

"What's this?" She asked me while she is getting a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you like it?"

"Sir, is that even you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you gave me this?"

"Nothing. I just changed my mind. I like to surprise people."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Sir!" Then she hugged me.

...

Actually, I'm starting to like you, so I gave you a bouquet of flowers.

Toy Chica, will you be my partner?


	14. Hoity-Toity

Chapter 14 - Hoity-Toity

Toy Chica

I'm really surprised when he gave me a bouquet of flowers.

I really thank him so much.

My heart is beating so fast, again.

As I hug him, I felt like I want to say my feelings.

I admit. I really like him.

But remember, Toy Chica, it is impossible for a rich boy to fall in love with a poor girl.

This can't really happen.

It's look like I will just zip my mouth forever.

"Thanks again, Sir."

"No prob."

I went out of the room.

Outside of his door, I sighed.

I really like to confess my feelings but I can't.

"Hey, who gave you that?" A woman came out of nowhere. It is only my Mama.

"Sir Toy Bonnie." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yes Mama."

"But he has a very bad attitude, right?"

"I don't know Mama. I'm really surprised."

"Well, in that case, I have to go. I'll continue my job."

"Sure, Mama."

I hope she's not angry.

I went to my room. I put the flowers inside a beautiful vase.

I hugged the flowers.

"I hope that I will have you, someday." I whispered.

I went to the garden so I can think freely.

"Pssst!" Someone called me, I think. I looked at the one who's calling me. It's Foxy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing... Uhmm... Just visiting you." He said while looking at me outside the gate.

"Foxy. Please. I don't want you to get being arrested. Please go."

"Yeah. Bye!"

Then he go away.

"Toy Chica!" Sir Toy Bonnie called me.

I went to his room.

"Sit here." He pointed a chair.

I seated there.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Can you come tomorrow for a dinner date?"

"D... D... Dinner date?"

"Yes, why?

I'm being hoity-toity.

"Uhmmm... Nothing... Maybe I'll go... Sure why not?"

"That's the spirit!"

Then he hugged me.

Again, my heart is beating so fast.

What will happen tomorrow? I hope that he will confess his feelings for me.


	15. Dinner Date

Chapter 15 - Dinner Date

Foxy

Is she avoiding me?

That stupid blue man is ruining my life!

Someday, I will bring back my Toy Chica!

Toy Bonnie

She said yes! She said yes!

This is the most perfect dinner date that you will experience, Toy Chica!

I slept early because I want to wake up early tomorrow.

This life never happened to me before. Until you came to my life, you finally changed it.

...

I woke up so early.

At 5:00 a.m., I went to Toy Chica's bedroom. I saw her sleeping. She's cute!

I decided that we will have our dinner date at 6:00 p.m.

I saw Toy Chica walking down stairs.

"Pssst! We will have out dinner date at 6:00 p.m." I whispered.

"Okay, Sir." She's still sleepy.

"Sir, what breakfast do you want?" She asked.

"How about a hotdog and egg?" I answered.

"Sir, but, you don't like hotdogs, remember?"

"But, I kinda like it now."

"Okay, Sir. That's the food you like."

"Do you want to go back to sleep? I think you're still sleepy."

"No, Sir. I need to do my job."

"Okay, then."

I went to my room.

I prepared all the things I needed later.

I slept again. I didn't know that I'm still sleepy.

Trrrrrrrrrrrr! Trrrrrrrrrrr!

My alarm rang.

It is now 5:00 p.m.!

I need to get ready!

I took a bath and wear my clothes.

I went to her room door to say that we will go now. I also knocked on it several times.

I didn't open it because she is wearing her clothes.

I went to my car and started the engine.

I went to the gate to wait for her.

Finally, she came. She'so beautiful!

We went to the car and we went to a 5 star restaurant.

Toy Chica

Ouch. He didn't even eat his breakfast.

I went to his room and I saw him sleeping. Sleepy boy!

I knew that it is already 5:00 p.m. I want to wake him up but I'm shy.

I prepared, took a bath, and wore my clothes.

Someone knocked at door.

"Be ready!" He reminds me. I already know.

I went to him. Then we went to his car.

Whoaahhh! I never knew that we will went to this wonderful restaurant!

Then he stopped the car.

"Let's go." He said to me.

"Okay, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir for now. Call me Toy Bonnie."

"Okay, Sir. I mean Toy Bonnie."

Then he took my hand and held it.

"Hi Sir Toy Bonnie!" The sales man greeted him. I never knew that he is so famous.

"Sit here." He said and he pulled a chair for me.

This place is so beautiful! I almost cried because of joy.

"Are you crying?" He asked. I quickly wiped my tears.

"No, Toy Bonnie."

He held me the restaurant's menu.

"So, what do you want?" He asked me.

"Any, Toy Bonnie."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	16. Jealous Because Of Foxy

Chapter 16 - Jealous Because Of Foxy

Toy Bonnie

Any?

"No. You should pick because it's your food." I reminded her.

"Sorry, Toy Bonnie. I never went to a place like this before."

"So, it's your first time?"

"Yes, Toy Bonnie."

"Ah, okay."

"Toy Bonnie, why are we here?"

Oh! I forgot! I'm gonna ask her if she will be my partner to Marionette's ball or party

whatsoever.

"Uhmmm... Toy Chica, do you have a boyfriend?" What? Why did I asked that?

"No." Thank God!

"Uhmmm... Toy Chica, will you be my partner in my friend's party? He needs his

every guest to have a partner."

"Sure, why not?"

"You really do?"

"Sure, I am."

The waiter served our food.

She is cute while eating her food. It's like she is chubby. I want to pinch her cheeks.

"So, are the food delicious?" I asked.

"Yes. It is very delicious and yummy. I'm so hungry lately and now I'm so full."

"You know what, you're cute!" I exclaimed.

"No I'm not."

"Sure you do!"

"Okay, if you think so. I'm now cute."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah."

Trrrrrr. Trrrrrr. Someone's phone is ringing.

"Toy Bonnie, please excuse me. Someone's calling at my phone." What?

"Okay."

"Are you mad?" She asked me.

"No, carry on." Actually I'm jealous.

"Thank you."

Then she answered the call and went to the restroom.

It's been more 5 minutes and she's not here yet.

"Toy Bonnie!" She called me.

She seated on her chair.

"Are you finish?" I asked her.

"Finished of what?"

"Finished eating your food."

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go."

I stood up and went to my car.

"Hey, Toy Bonnie!" She called me, again.

"Call me Sir Toy Bonnie now. We're not in the restaurant anymore." I said grumpily.

Toy Chica

What happened to him?

Lately he's very happy because I said yes to be his partner and now he is angry.

"Call me Sir Toy Bonnie now. We're not in the restaurant anymore." He said grumpily.

"Okay, Sir."

"Now, let's go."

"No Sir, I will just walk into your house."

"Are you crazy? Everyone's out here. Some may attack you. I will never let anything happen to you."

"No, Sir. Please let me do it. I don't want you to be angry because of me."

"I said you're going home with me even if you like it or not!" Now, he is very angry,

"Okay, Sir."

He is driving so fast, but I didn't even minding it.

"Tell me, who are you talking to lately?"

"My best friend, Foxy."

"FfffFoxy? But, that is impossible."

Are they know each other? Foxy didn't told me anything about Sir Toy Bonnie.


	17. Foxy And Toy Bonnie's Past

Chapter 17 - Foxy and Toy Bonnie's Past

Toy Bonnie

FfffFoxy? Maybe it is not the Foxy I am referring to.

"What is his full name?" I asked.

"Foxy The Pirate."

It is him! Toy Chica shouldn't know about my past with Foxy.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" She is disturbing me, again.

"No. Just go to your room."

"Okay, Sir."

Then she went to her room.

He will never steal my Toy Chica away!

I will also never forget what he did to me.

 **Flashback..**..

" _Hey Bro!" Foxy called me._

 _"Yeah, Foxy!" I poked him._

 _"Remember the girl who is beautiful?" He asked me._

 _"Who?"_

 _"JJ!"_

 _"JJ? But, she already left our school,"_

 _"Yeah I know. But, she came back, again."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know why. But, if I ever saw her, I will ask her to be my girlfriend."_

 _"Already?"_

 _"Yes. Uhmmm... Toy Bonnie do you like her?"_

 _"No! It is yours. I don't want you to get upset." I denied. Actually I really like her._

 _"Thanks, Bro. You are really my best friend." He hugged me._

 _I sighed._

 _..._

 _Trrrrrr! The school bell rang._

 _I was with Foxy and we saw a huge, large crowd of boys._

 _We went to them and we saw JJ. Of course, Foxy will go to her. I looked at my side. There's no sign of him. My expectations are right._

 _He is hugging JJ._

 _Of course, I'm jealous. So I looked away._

 _..._

 _"Students! There will be a competition in basketball. We should defeat the Encarnians! Who wants to join?" Our teacher reminded us._

 _Both Foxy and me raised our hands._

 _"Also, if we will win, every player in the team will get a kiss from JJ!" The teacher continued. A kiss? Yes!_

 _..._

 _After we practiced, Foxy talked to me._

 _"Are you sure you don't have a feelings for her?" He asked me._

 _"I admit, Foxy, I really like her."_

 _"If that so, may the best player win!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _..._

 _It's been more than 2 weeks after the deal happened. It's time for the big day, the competition._

 _At first round, we had a successful round._

 _At the fifth round,_

 _"Stop stealing JJ from me!" Foxy cried while he is passing the ball to someone._

 _After that, he bumped me. Of course I fell into the ground. My right arm hurts. It's like It is broken. He didn't even helped me._

 _Of course, our team lost because of him._

 **End of flashback**.

That's why I'm not gonna let that happen to me, again. This time, I will have my **Toy Chica.**


	18. Foxy Admitted

Chapter 18 - Foxy Admitted

Toy Chica

Shhhhhhh! My phone rang. Someone sent me a message.

It says,

 _Toy Chica! Can we meet at the park later? There is something I really need to tell you._

 _\- Foxy :) 3_

I replied.

 _Okay, if my boss didn't even commanded me, I'll be on way._

Another message arrived.

 _Thanks, Toy Chica. I really appreciate it._

...

"Hey, are you going out later?" Someone talked to me, it's Toy Bonnie.

"Uhmm... Yes, Sir. If you don't need me today, I will go out."

"If that so, I will come with you."

"S... S... Sir? That is even private."

"Do you want me to fire you?"

"No! You can come now."

...

"Let's go, Sir." I said.

"Okay, Toy Chica."

Then we went to his car and again, he is driving so fast.

"Where are we going, again?" He asked me.

"To the park." I answered.

Then he stopped the car.

"We're here. I want to meet your best friend."

"How did you know that I will meet him?"

"Uhmm.. Nothing. I'm always at your back when I'm not doing something."

...

Then I saw Foxy.

"Foxy!" I cried and hugged him.

"Uhmm... Toy Chica, why did you brought him?"

"Coz, I he's my boss."

"Hi! Nice meeting you!" He cried and he went to Sir Toy Bonnie.

Sir Toy Bonnie just smiled.

I don't know why, but I think Sir Toy Bonnie looked a bit disappointed.

"Uhmmm, Toy Chica I will just go there." Toy Bonnie said.

"Okay, Sir." I answered.

Then he went to the place he was referring to.

"Uhmmm, Toy Chica, there is something I need to tell you." Foxy said.

"What is it?"

"I really really love you, Toy Chica. I can't take this anymore. Will you be my **girlfriend?** "

"I... I... I... It's not yet the time for me to answer you, Foxy."

"If that so, I will wait for you to answer me. I will wait!"

Is this the time for me to answer him?


	19. First Kiss And First Damage

Chapter 19 - First Kiss And First Damage

Toy Bonnie

I can't take it anymore! I want to punch him, but Toy Chica is here. I know that she will hate me forever.

I just walked away.

I want to hear what they are saying.

I just used my long ears to hear what they are saying.

I heard it.

Ouch...

My heart is aching.

But thank God she didn't answer him yet. I will have her first.

After 2 mins, I remembered that we will go to the party on the next two days.

I thought that this can be a great plan to put Toy Chica away from that asshole.

I went to her and grabbed her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed.

"Uhmmm... Let's go to the mall and let's buy a new gown for you to wear on saturday." I said, calmly so she cannot notice that I'm hurt.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Foxy! See you next time!" She cried to Foxy.

I went to my car and drove, this time, slow.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered.

"I think you're not okay."

Suddenly, I stopped the car.

"I'm okay." I answered again.

I continued driving.

We went the mall. The most beautiful and the most popular mall in the country.

We went to the store.

"Pick yours, I will wait here." I said.

"Miss! Can you assist her?" I called an assistant to pick her the best gown for her.

"Yes, Sir Toy Bonnie."

It's been more 5 minutes until she picked her gown.

"Did you pick your favorite?" I asked her.

"Yes! It's really beautiful!" Then she hugged me. Of course, I hugged her, too.

"Thank you!" She kissed me in the cheeks. Gosh! I blushed. I really love her now.

We went back home.

"Hey, why didn't you picked your best costume?" She asked me in the house.

"I already have a costume. There are so many. I can't even count it." I joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

...

...

It's time to sleep.

I can't sleep because I thought that it will be the worst day ever. But it didn't

I also thought the time she kissed me.

"That's not only what I deserve of it... I deserve more of that." I thought.

I think that it will be the best day ever at the ball... With my only Toy Chica...


	20. The Plan

Chapter 20 - The Plan

Foxy

How can he took my Toy Chica away?

He is just rich but he treated me just like his disciple. How rude! It's like we don't know each other yet.

Lately, I just wanted to apologize what happened last 2 years but, he walk away. That's not my fault anymore.

I looked a bit disappointed when Toy Chica don't answer me yet.

But I will wait for her answer.

I hope that she will answer me.

I love my Toy Chica he can't took away her from me!

Springtrap

I went to the park to keep me happy. Lol!

I saw Foxy sitting at the bench.

"Hey Bro, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Toy Bonnie or that stupid bullshit took my Toy Chica away." He answered.

"Well, at first place, you are the one who fight him. It's like you killed him. Maybe it's the time for him to seek revenge." I explained.

"That gave me an idea!" He exclaimed.

"What idea?"

"I'm gonna kidnap Toy Chica!"

"Wait, would that be illegal?"

"Nope. As long Toy Chica trust me."

"Well, I'm with you, Bro."

"I'm gonna kidnap her on sunday 1:00 a.m."

"It's your plan, Bro."

"Thanks Springtrap. You're genius!"

...

I hope that no one finds out about his kidnapping... Or else...


	21. Approved!

Chapter 21 - Approved!

Toy Chica

I don't know, but I think I kinda like Sir Toy Bonnie than Foxy.

Sorry Foxy.

Maybe Sir Toy Bonnie is not bad after all.

"Toy Chica!" Sir Toy Bonnie called me.

I went to him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Uhmm... The ball will start at 10:00 p.m. So I need you to get ready before 9:30 p.m."

"Yes, Sir."

"By the way, Toy Chica, uhmm... Please be beautiful later for me." Why? Do you even like me?

"Okay, Sir."

Toy Bonnie

I planned that I will confess my feelings at the ball. Even though that she is poor and I am rich, I will not be shy because I truly love her. Whether they like it or not. But I hope that they will not laugh at me.

...

"Toy Chica! Be ready! It's already 9:00 p.m.!" I cried.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hey, Sir Toy Bonnie." Someone called me. I looked at her and it's Toy Chica's mom.

"Don't call me Sir Toy Bonnie. Just call me Toy Bonnie because you're older than me." I said.

"Thank you. I just wanted to remind you that my child is available for anyone. Even you. I know that you like her and she likes you. I give you my full support and you're the one that I think that will give my child the full, true love that she needs. If you will ask her to be your girlfriend, it's okay for me. I mean it's the best." She explained. I kinda like her words.

"Thank you..."

"Chica. Chica The Chicken."

"Thank you Ms. Chica."

"Wow. You're father said that you're bad. But you are not really bad."

"Yeah, uhmmmm... Ms. Chica I need to wear my clothes for the ball. I even invited you're daughter to be my partner."

"That's good. Keep it up and good luck." Then she continue cleaning our house.

"Thank you, again."

Then I walked upstairs and wore my clothes.

After that, I went outside, started the car and waited for her at the gate.

Oooopsss. I forgot. I grabbed a bucket full of rose petals and spread it to the ground where she will across.

I waited and waited until...

Oh my gosh! She's so beautiful than ever! I never knew that she will come up like this.

I really really like her now.


	22. At The Ball

Chapter 22 - At The Ball

Toy Bonnie

"Hey, you look so beautiful tonight." I said, inside the car while I am driving.

"I just followed your rule."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"

"Hey! Sir, are you okay?"

"Don't call me Sir Toy Bonnie anymore. Just call me Toy Bonnie."

"Okay, uhmm... Toy Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why did you asked?"

"Because since I'd applied here. You're so lazy and spoiled. Now you're so good and looked like a gentleman."

"I had changed because of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Later, you'll know."

"I will wait for you to answer my question!" She cried.

"Let's see, if you can wait." I teased.

"Sure, I can!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, I stopped the car.

"We're here!" I cried with joy.

As I get outside, Marionette greeted me.

"So, you came!" He cried.

"Sure, I will. With my best buddy."

"I really trust you, Toy Bonnie. Hey, where's your partner?"

"Oh I forgot! Toy Chica is my partner." I opened the door for her.

"So, she's the one?"

"Yes."

"Let's go inside."

We went inside.

Suddenly, Marionette talked to Toy Chica.

"Hey, I really don't know that you would come up like this. You're really beautiful!" He praised her.

"Thank you." Toy Chica thanked Marionette.

I am happy to see Marionette and Toy Chica chatting. It's like they are friends.

I went to Marionette to ask him something.

"Marionette, who's your partner?" I asked him.

"You'll know, later."

"Okay."

...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The host anounced. " I give you, our king and queen tonight... Toy Bonnie and Mangle!"

What? Mangle is here? Who's her partner? I hope Toy Chica will not be jealous. Or... She will hate me.

Everybody pushed us to the stage. I can't say no to them. They will call me stupid or whatever.

Mangle is wearing white gown with glitters and flower designs. Eeeeeewwww!

We seated at the right side of the stage. Making us the king and queen of the night.

I can't leave Toy Chica alone. She doesn't know this place yet.

...

The song started to play making us dance.

I went to Toy Chica and we danced.

Mangle looked a bit jealous. She is dancing with... What? Marionette? Why?

It's already 12:00 a.m. I should do my part.

I lay down on my right knee and said..

"Toy Chica, will you be my girlfriend?" She gasped with joy. Will she answer me?


	23. Kidnapped

Chapter 23 - Kidnapped

Toy Chica

Gosh! I think this is the part 2 of Dream Or Not?.

I want to answer but, everyone gasped. I don't know if they're angry or happy.

Everyone are staring at us.

I felt a bit shy.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked. Laying down on his knees and giving me a ring.

"Yes!" I answered with joy.

I don't care what will they say. I just wanted to admit and express my feelings for him.

"Thank you!" He cried with joy. Then he put the ring on my finger.

Then he hugged me.

"I love you." He said.

I hugged him, too and said.

"I love you, too."

"Ahhhhh!" Someone cried. I think it is Mangle.

She went to me and grabbed me.

"Fuck you, Toy Chica bitch! I said get away from him!"

"Ouch." My hand hurts because of Mangle.

"Hey! Mangle stop grabbing Toy Chica away from me! And stop

saying bad things to her!" Toy Bonnie stopped her.

"What? You're replacing me with this stupid bitch?" She said.

"We had already talked right? I said yes! And you should never went to us anymore!"

"Someday you will need me. Someday!"

Mangle doesn't mind us anymore.

I can't breath.

I think I'm dizzy.

As I was expecting, I fainted. All I see is color black.

"Toy Chica!" Toy Bonnie cried. That's the only word I heard.

Foxy

It's already 1:00 a.m. and I should do my part, kidnapping Toy Chica.

I went to their house.

My phone rang.

Someone texted me. It's Springtrap.

Where are you?

I answered,

Here, at their house.

Another message arrived from him.

She's not there! She's in the hospital!

What?

Thanks Bro. I will go there.

Why is she there? For what?

I went to the hospital.

I asked the nurse where is Toy Chica.

She is in the room 109.

I went to the room quietly.

I peep from the door.

What? She is the patient?

I saw Toy Bonnie crying beside her. Maybe that stupid asshole did something to her.

Toy Bonnie is going out. I think he will buy the medicines that the doctor prescribed. Perfect!

I hide behind the plant.

He's gone.

I went into the room and picked up Toy Chica. I went to the fire exit so no one can see me.

Finally, we're outside. I touched Toy Chica's head it's hot! She's sick!

I went home still carrying her.

I will just care for her.


	24. Looking For You

Chapter 24 - Looking For You

Toy Bonnie

"Toy Chica!" I cried. She is falling into the ground.

"Toy Chica wake up! Wake up!" My eyes are starting to welled up.

I picked her up.

I can't believe it. My girlfriend is suffering. This is the first time I cried, bursting into tears.

I went to the hospital.

"Good evening Sir Toy Bonnie!" The nurses greeted me.

"Good evening. I want you to assist us."

"Yes, Sir."

We went to the emergency room. There, I laid her down.

After 15 minutes, the doctor went out of the room.

"How's she, Doc?" I asked, nervously.

"She's fine. She got fainted and she has fever. Maybe because of dizziness and loud noises that can affect her brain." Oh my gosh! It's my fault! I am the one who caused all of these. I will never do that to her, again.

"Thank you, Doc!"

"Yeah, you can go to her, now. Hey, this is the list of the medicines she needed." He said while giving me the list.

I went to Toy Chica and hugged her while she's still sleeping. I mean resting.

"Sorry Toy Chica. You shouldn't be here. It was all my fault! Because of me, you're here, suffering. I'm really sorry." I apologized while I am crying.

I looked at the list of medicines and went outside to buy all of these. I don't care if they are expensive as long as it is for my beloved girlfriend.

After 5 minutes, I went back and I saw... Oh my gosh! She's gone! Who took her?!

"Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!" I cried while calling the nurse.

"Yeah?"

"Who took the patient?!"

"I don't know, Sir."

"What do you mean you didn't saw?! I said you should keep an eye on her and that's it?! You didn't followed my instruction! It's just simple! Do you want me to put you back into the grade one again?!" My voice is very high with anger.

"No, Sir."

"Is there even a CCTV camera here?"

"Yes. Sir."

We went to the room of the computers where you can see the CCTV'S captures.

I saw it who's the one who kidnapped her.

It's Foxy. He went to the fire exit still carrying her.

Crap you, Foxy!

Do you know who is the one you're stealing? My girlfriend! Crap you!

"Did you saw it, Sir?"

"I surely did. I'm going to the police station."

"Okay, Sir."

...

I went to the police station.

I explained all the things that happened.

They found Foxy's record. There is one crime that Foxy committed, stealing.

"Is this the one. Sir?" They asked me.

"Yeah. Can you capture him now?"

"Yes, Sir."

Taste the revenge of Toy Bonnie!

...

...

I followed the policemen and they went to Foxy's house. It looks old and withered.

My eyes grew wide. I remembered our past. NO! This shouldn't happen to me Toy Bonnie! He did this to you and he should regret it!

They kicked Foxy's door.

I saw... Toy Chica with him! She's sleeping.

Foxy gave up.

I picked up my girlfriend.

"Toy Bonnie! No! I love her! Don't ever touch her!" He cried while the police arrested him.

"No! You're the one who shouldn't touch her! She's already mine!" I raised Toy Chica's ring on the finger.

He gasped.

"Bu... Bu..."

"Yeah, you already have JJ, remember? I sacrificed just for you."

He gasped, again. Could Foxy remember?


	25. Stolen Kiss

Chapter 25 - Stolen Kiss

Foxy

"Sacrificed? When?" I really don't know.

"Don't play with me, Foxy. I know that you remembered it!"

My eyes grew wide. I remembered. The one the I bumped him while we're playing basketball.

"I'm sorry, Toy Bonnie! I'm really sorry!"

"Well, you'll never receive my forgiveness because you even took my Toy Chica away!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No! Polices, take him to prison." What? I'm crying.

"Please, Toy Bonnie! No! Toy Chica! I love you!" I cried.

Then he closed the door.

I really need forgiveness...

Toy Chica

I heard someone calling my name.

"Who's that? Where are we?" I asked while Toy Bonnie is still carrying me.

"Don't mind him. He kidnapped you."

"Who?"

"Foxy."

Oh my gosh! Foxy! Why did you do it? What have you done?

"There's nothing to worry about Toy Chica."

"Thank you, Sir." I said while we're heading home.

"Don't call me Sir. I'm your boyfriend. Just call me Toy Bonnie, Sugar Cupcake, Chocolate, or whatsoever."

"Thank you, my love."

"Nice one!"

"Yeah, I know, right!"

"I love you, Toy Chica."

"I love you, Toy Bonnie."

"Toy Bonnica forever..." I created a loveteam.

"Nice one! You're a genius!"

"Not much." I joked.

We're now at home. Our home sweety home.

Toy Bonnie lay me down on his bed. What!? His bed?

"Why here?" I asked.

"You're still sick so I need to take care of you."

"Thank you Toy Bonnie."

"No prob."

"Just sleep here and I'll sleep beside you incase you need me."

"Thank you."

...

As we sleep, I feel that Toy Bonnie's hugging me. I just hugged him too.

He suddenly kissed me. A fast kiss.

"1 point!" He winked.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Well, that's life."

I went back to sleep again.

I whispered to myself, "I'm so lucky yo have you, Toy Bonnie."


	26. Made Up Story

Chapter 26 - Made Up Story

Toy Chica

"You know what, I like making stories." I said to Toy Bonnie.

"Really?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Really."

"Well, I want a sample."

"So, this is a story about a bunny and a chicken. The two are animatronics. They are working at the Fazbear Pizzeria. Bunny really like Chica. But Bunny doesn't want to tell others. One day he sneak a peek to Chica. He followed Chica secretly until he talked to himself and whispered "It's time to admit my true feelings about her. This time, I will not blew it." He went back sneaking a peek to Chica but she's gone. Chica was cleaning the kitchen. Bunny's still looking for her. Chica accidentally heard the security guard that he will replace and scrap the animatronics. Chica was surprised. She decided to tell everyone. While walking, Chica accidentally bumped Bunny. "Sorry Bunny. I really need to tell you something." Chica said. "Chica, I, too, will tell something." "Bunny, this is really important. Let me be the first one to talk." "Go on." "The pizzeria will be replaced. All of us will be replaced and scrapped." Chica explained. Bunny looked really surprised. "No... It can't be... This is the time that I will tell you something, but it's already too late." Bunny cried. "No, Bunny, it's not too late. Just say it." "Well, here it goes... Uhmm... Chica, I really love you. You're my love at first sight." Chica looked surprised. "Uhmm... Bunny, you know what, we have the same feelings." "Huh?" "I mean I love you, too." "But, it's not fair. When it's the time for us, it will be the end for us." Bunny cried, again. "No, Bunny, it will be the beginning for us." Chica said while she's starting to cry. "I promise, I will be with you, forever and ever and we will be a happy family." Chica held Bunny's hand. -After 5 months, the pizzeria will now be replaced with a mall. At work, a construction worker discovered something. "Hey guys, check this out." They saw a bunny and a chicken animatronic. They are holding their hands together. They are very old and withered. Chica fulfilled her promise, _I will be with you, forever and ever and we will be a happy family..."_

Toy Bonnie cried to the story.

"Hey what's the problem?" I asked.

"Your story... It's really wonderful... You even made me cry."

"Well, I told you, I love making stories."

"You're the best, Toy Chica. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Me too."

"I can't believe that Bunny and Chica will be together. Relationships are very hard."

"No, Toy Bonnie, relationship is not hard for us."

"You're right... You know what, you're the one who's the first to make me cry."

"Well, that story is dedicated for us. I made it when I'm sick."

"Woah! You have a really cool imagination!"

"When I have you..." I continued his sentence.


	27. Decision

Chapter 27 - Decision

Bonnie

"Hi!" I said to Chica.

"What is it Sir Bonnie?" She asked.

"Uhmm... Nothing... Just hanging out... You know..."

"You're acting like a teenager, are you?"

"Yeah, I missed my memories..."

"What do you mean?"

"My wife died several years ago. That's why my son, Toy Bonnie's spoiled now. But he's not trully spoiled and bad. He just want to have a girlfriend. He even asked me if he can take Toy Chica as his girlfriend." Then we saw Toy Bonnie walking down stairs while he's carrying Toy Chica.

"Dad! We'll hangout outside. Call me if you need me. Let's go Toy Chica." Toy Bonnie reminds me.

"Yeah! Just go on." I said.

"Bye Mama!" Cried Toy Chica.

"Okay, go on!" Chica cried. Then, they left the house.

Chica and I were the only one left.

"They seemed to be perfect when they are together." I said to Chica."

"Yeah. I love looking at them."

I held Chica's hand. But she took it off.

"Sorry." I sighed.

I went back to my room and looked at the baby pictures of Toy Bonnie.

"He grew up so fast..." I whispered.

While I looked at the pictures, I heard someone.

"Give me all of your money or I'll kill you!" I turned around and he pulled out a gun.

"No!" I went to him and sprayed a pepper spray into his eyes. He felt unconscious.

I took off his mask. I was surprised when I saw who is it.


	28. Forgiven

Chapter 28 - Forgiven

Bonnie

I was surprised when I took off his mask... It was Golden Freddy... My childhood bestfriend...

He suddenly wake up.

"Golden Freddy, why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just poor. My children needs me. So, please don't tell the cops." He bowed to me.

"Of course, I will not tell the cops. You're my best friend."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

I went to a drawer and pulled out something.

I gave it to Golden Freddy.

"What are these?"

"Our picture and money."

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie! Thank you so much!" He hugged me.

"No problem, bro! Just, never do that, again. Call me if you need some help."

"Thank you so much!"

...

After 2 minutes, Golden Freddy asked me something.

"Bonnie, how's my godchild, Toy Bonnie?"

"He's fine. He already has a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, let me see him and his girlfriend. I want to know them more."

"Golden Freddy, they're not here."

"Where are they?"

"Hanging or dating outside."

"Ah, I see... Oooops! I need to go now! Bye!"

"Bye Golden Freddy! See ya!

"See ya!" Then he left the mansion.

Foxy

I can't live here! This stupid jail!

"Let me go outside!" I exclaimed.

"No. Unless Sir Toy Bonnie said yes." The cop said.

My eyes grew wide when I saw something... She is beautiful!

She is white and she is wearing a white t-shirt with a heart design.

No! I shook my head. No! Toy Chica loves me. And I love her!

My eyes is looking at the girl. But I can't take it off.

No!

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Ah.. Eh... Hi!" I can't say it properly. I pushed my face towards the bars.

"Hi! My name is Mangle!" Mangle, wow!

"Uhmm... My name is Foxy."

"Have you seen Toy Bonnie?" What?! Why did you asked me that?

"Uhmm, I haven't." I said grumpily.

"Okay, see you then!" Then she walked away.

"Uh, bye!"

I need to stop thinking this or else... Toy Chica will hate me. I don't care if that Toy Bonnie took her away from me. Atleast we're friends, right? Or maybe she will be my girlfriend in the future...

Mangle

Oh yeah! I love pretending!

I went to jail to find Toy Bonnie.

I will never forget the one he left me alone at the ball party. Atleast, I already forgave him. Because I love him.

Even though that stupid girl took him away from me, I'll have a plan that can keep them away from each other. By the help of Foxy.

Of course, I already know him! It's Toy Bonnie bestfriend or classmate several years ago. I've been spying on Toy Bonnie because, you know.

And I know that Foxy loves Toy Chica!


	29. Jokes

Chapter 29 - Jokes

Toy Bonnie

"Hey, Toy Chica, what fish is the smartest?" I held her hand.

"Uhmm... I don't know. What is it?"

"Fish honor. From the word first honor!"

"Hahahaha! You're such a funny man!"

"I know right!"

...

"Well, do you know the meaning of love?" She asked.

"I don't know. What is it?"

Then, she grabbed my face and kissed me. A long kiss.

"That. That is love." She said.

"Woah! I thought that you're going to slap me or whatsoever."

"I'll not do something to you like that."

"You really really love me, Toy Chica. So do I."

"I love you, Toy Bonnie."

"Me, too."

I felt like I want to go the restroom.

"Uhmm, Toy Chica, can I go to the restroom?"

"Sure. Just be quick, okay?"

"Okay, Toy Chica."

I went to the restroom.

After 2 minutes, I went outside to Toy Chica.

I was surprised when I saw her. She looked like she panicked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"But... But..." She whispered.

"Hey, Toy Chica, are you okay?" I repeated.

Then, she hurriedly hugged me.

"What's the problem? You can tell me. I'm your boyfriend."

"A shooting star passed and I didn't even make a wish."

"Psss... Your wish will come true because I am here."

"Sorry... Because I made you worried."

"No prob. Hey, do you want to date me?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."

I carried her.

...

At the restaurant, I asked her something.

"Uhmm... Toy Chica, what if we continue our education?" I asked.

"That will be a great idea!" She exclaimed.

"And besides, our plan for our family can come true."

"You're right."

"Our future will be the greatest, ever."

"Uhmm... Toy Bonnie, who will pay for our tuition fee?" She asked.

"Don't worry, my dad is rich. He can pay that."

"I'm really lucky to have you, Toy Bonnie."

"Me, too."

"I love you, Toy Bonnie." She kissed me in the cheeks.

"I love you, too, Toy Chica."


	30. Too Wrong

Chapter 30 - Too Wrong

Toy Chica

"Uhmm... Have you seen Toy Bonnie?" I asked My mom.

"Nope." But, I saw him outside. And I saw him starting an engine of his car."

"Well, do you know where is he going?"

"I don't know."

I went up to his room.

I felt very nervous.

I fixed his mess like I did before, he always tease me, he always makes me a job even if it's too easy for him. But I'm done with the past, and I'm sticking at the present. Am I right?

Now back to the present, where is he now?

He didn't even approached me.

I waited for so many hours and he's still not here.

I thought about his promise; _I will be here, at your side, always._

I know, there's no promise that can be kept. But, this is Toy Bonnie we're talking about. And I know that he will keep it.

I'd been so worried that I could kill myself. Maybe Foxy was right. I sighed.

...

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Toy Bonnie came in.

I'm so angry at him. I even turned around.

He saw me turning around. I went to my room. I locked the door.

After that, Toy Bonnie knocked at the door several times.

"Hey Toy Chica, is there even a problem? You can tell me." He asked.

Suddenly, my heart felt so relieved at that moment when he said "You can tell me."

I open the door, grumpily. Making him so surprised.

He suddenly hugged me.

No, I'm the one who had been surprised.

My eyes welled up with tears. I shoudn't been angry to you.

"Why did you left me here alone for several hours?" I said with a crying voice.

"I went to Mangle and talked to her. Our conversation is too long." What? You went to her? My heart shattered.

I pushed him away from me.

I went outside as fast as I could.

"Hey, Toy Chica! Wait!"

I didn't respond.

He suddenly grabbed me.

I didn't know that he was already behind me. Woah! I didn't know that he is too fast.

I felt very angry.

"I just apologized to Mangle for what happened to the ball last 3 weeks. I don't want her to have a hard feelings about me. Because you know, maybe she'll just show up and broke us."

He has a point.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You were too sleepy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."


	31. The Conversation

Chapter 31 - The Conversation

Mangle

Knock. Knock. Woah! Someone's knocking at the door early in the morning.

"Coming! Coming!" I yelled. Suddenly, I opened the door. I didn't except him. I was surprised! I wish that Toy Chica broke up with him. And now, he will ask me to be his girlfriend. I thought too much.

"Hi!" Toy Bonnie greeted.

"Come in... Sit here." I pointed the sofa. "Uhmm... Do you want a juice, water or something?" I asked with excitement.

"Uhmm... No, Mangle. I'm here to talk to you. I mean we need to talk."

I seated.

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

"Uhmm... Mangle, I'm so sorry about last 3 weeks. I hope that you forgive me for everything I'd done to you." He apologized. I went to him and held his hand.

"It's okay. I know that you're fighting for your love." What?! What am I talking about?

"So, that means that you forgive me?"

"Yes." We hugged. I felt a bit disappointed. I thought that he will ask me to be his girlfriend.

I can't release him. His perfume smells so good. His blue vest, white sleeve, and metallic ears. Ooooh! I can't resist it no more!

"Uhmm... So, what school did you chose?" I asked Toy Bonnie.

"Uhmm... I'll see. Toy Chica and I will continue our studies."

"Uhmm... Then, what course will you pick?"

"Maybe B.S. Chemistry. I don't know. It depends in Toy Chica."

Right! That's it! Toy Chica's enough! I'm sick of it!

I suddenly grabbed Toy Bonnie's face and kissed him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He pushed me a little.

"I know that you liked it!" I'm pushing him to admit. I wish that he will admit it.

"What are you talking about, Mangle? I already have a girlfriend."

"Nah, don't worry, I'll never say anything to her... About us."

"What the heck are you saying?! We've never been together before!"

"About the kiss, I know that you liked it! I felt that you kissed me back!"

"I'm sorry, Mangle, but I need to go."

"What?! I just forgave you and now you're leaving? That's unfair!"

Then he came to me and said something.

"Please, Mangle, don't ever change me and Toy Chica's relationship. Don't you see that I'm with Toy Chica? I'll hope that you will find another guy to love. Don't be such a jealousy girl, Mangle. No offense, but thanks for you forgiveness. Bye!" Then he left. Ooo! That hurt me. But it's true. Maybe I should change. Maybe it's bad to break up other's relationship.


	32. The Cycle Continues

Chapter 32 - The Cycle Continues

Foxy

"Let me get out! I'm bored here!" I cried.

"Shut up!" A policeman snapped me.

I just stayed silent.

I'm so bored! Suddenly, a girl came in.

"Foxy!" She yelled.

My heart leaped.

It's Toy Chica. But, what is she doing here? Did Toy Bonnie broke up with her?

Toy Bonnie

I invited Toy Chica for a date. So, I could cheer her up what happened yesterday.

"Sure!" She hugged me with joy.

...

After the date, I sang her a song.

"God gave me you. To show me what's real! There's more to life..."

She cried.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm okay. You, just sang, perfectly." She hugged me, again.

Toy Chica

I don't know, but I really love him! Even though it's hard to love, I still love him no matter what!

After that, I went to the park by myself.

And I just saw a fox. I remembered someone, Foxy!

How is he? I want to know.

Later, I went to the jail.

I saw him.

"Foxy!" I called him.

"Toy Chica?"

"Yep, it's me."

"But, what are you doing here?"

"Uhmm... Nothing I just want to know if you're fine."

"Yes, Toy Chica. I'm fine. I just really want to get out of here. Maybe you could tell your boyfriend."

"If he says so. But don't worry, I'll tell him."

Foxy

After that, suddenly, she vomit.

"Toy Chica! Are you okay?"

"No! Help! I don't feel normal! Toy Bonnie!"

"Guards!" I called the guards! What happened to her?

"Let's get her to the hospital!" A guard yelled. "Hurry up! Stay, here, Foxy."

"Nope! I'll come with you!" I yelled.

"No! You stay here! And we can't release you yet!"

Shit! Why can't I come?

They carried Toy Chica and put her to the ambulance.

What happened to her? I'm so worried.

Toy Bonnie

I'm finding Toy Chica then suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Toy Bonnie?" A man replied.

"Yes. Why?"

"You need to go to the hospital, now!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just go! Questions, later!"

"Ok, I'm coming!"

I hurriedly went to the hospital.

A man came to me.

"Your girlfriend is in the room 123." He said with a sad voice.

"What? Why is she there?"

"Just go there, you will know the answer."

"Thanks."

I went to the room, fast.

I saw Toy Chica.

"Are you Toy Bonnie? Her boyfriend?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes. What happened to her?"

"Well... She's pregnant."

My eyes grew big. What?

"Are you serious?" I can't believe it.

"Yes."

I will be a father now...


End file.
